The present disclosure relates to a search system. Conventional techniques for entering a search query on a user device, such as a smartphone, require a user to type search terms using either a built in mechanical keyboard or touchscreen keyboard interface. The search terms are typically displayed in a text-based search box as they are entered by the user. The search terms entered by the user are then transmitted to a remote server for processing a search query based on these search terms when a corresponding option is selected by the user, for example, a “submit” button.